


The reality of the shadows

by Random_writings



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Nadja mothering Jenna, Vampires, sad Jenna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_writings/pseuds/Random_writings
Summary: Jenna is a sad lil bean because she finds it hard to adjust to becoming a vampire, and Nadja comforts her.I kind of ship these two, but at the same time I love the mother/daughter dynamic that happens in the show!





	The reality of the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!! xx

Jenna huffed into the blanket. Wallowing in self pity wasn’t how she usually spent her Friday evenings but today it seemed appropriate. So there she was, lying face down on her bed, breathing in the scent of the duvet (damp with a hint of washing powder). She huffed again, feeling hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes, her throat tightening, the knot of tension forming in her forehead and the base of her neck. She thought to make herself a cup of tea, but realise she couldn’t. Being a vampire sucks. 

Nadja was out on the prowl when she thought to check up Jenna to see how her little baby vampire was doing. Nadja crawled up the wall and peeked into the window, and was met with the slightly pathetic sight of Jenna snuggled up on her bed staring straight at the wall. She knocked on the window. “I say Jenna! My baby vampire! What are you doing!?” Jenna heard her, but refused to look in her general direction.  
“Jenna!” Najda wasn’t used to being ignored, especially by another vampire- to say she was frustrated was an understatement.  
“I know you can hear me darling” She opted for a softer tone “We’re creatures of the night! You should be out looking for victims, not in bed.”  
“I don’t want to come out” Jena replied, thinking it would send Nadja away  
“You seem to be sad”  
“Of course I am!” She shrieked  
“Can I at least come in?” Misery loves company, she thought to herself  
“Ugh fine” Jenna moved off the bed to open the window, her hair mussed and her clothes all wrinkled from lying on the bed. 

Nadja climbed in and sat on the bed, motioning for Jenna to sit beside her. She looked utterly miserable/  
“Why are you sad my darling?”  
“Isn’t it obvious!?”  
“No not really” She deadpanned  
“I’m just so fed up of being a vampire. It sucks and I hate it! I can’t go to lessons, I can’t go LARPing anymore because they all have to be back home before its dark, and that was something I really enjoyed because-“  
“You really enjoyed being with those idiots?” Jenna shot her a slightly menacing glare which shocked her a bit.  
“I can never see the sun again”  
“I can’t say I miss it though. Vitamin D is hugely overrated”  
“I feel like pure crap, I get ignored anyway, and this brings it into another dimension because no one will notice I’m different” Jenna sniffed, and a large tear slowly tracked down her face, followed by another, and another. The weight of the last few weeks slowly battering her. Nadja had no idea what to do with a crying baby vampire, so just took her in her arms like she used to do with her siblings when they were younger and had upset themselves doing something stupid. Nadja waited patiently for some mothering instinct to take over, but that never happened, so she resorted to gently laying Jenna down on the bed and awkwardly stroking the side of her face. 

“You know when I was baby vampire like you are, I had no one to show me what was happening. It was like weird second puberty, you know? At least you’ve got me” 

“But what about my family?” Jenna looked up and her with those big doleful bloodshot eyes. She snuggled up to Nadja, who moved closer and embraced her.  
“We can be your family- your big vampire family! Nandor is the weird but scary grandpa, I can be your big vampire mum-”  
“Bit weird but okay”  
“I’m being sentimental, take it because it doesn’t happen often”  
“No I mean my actual mum and dad? I’m their baby girl, I can’t just disappear without a trace”  
“You can speak to them on your intelligent machine phone”  
“I suppose so”  
“Plus you’re a super cool vampire! You can go invisible! Even I cannot do that” A smile cracked on Jenna’s face  
“That is pretty cool I guess. I can creep up on people”  
“See! Plus the fact that no one notice you can be good- it’s called the element of surprise. Why do you think I seduce everyone?”  
“Because you’re a super sexy vampire that can do everything and everyone wants you?”  
“Well that is one of them, but the other is because I can’t sneak up on people! You, my darling, have an advantage over me”

They sat in silence for a few moments. Jenna got a tissue to wipe the tears off her face. She looked back at Nadja.

“Wanna go eat some dudes?”  
“Well my baby vampire, I thought you'd never ask”


End file.
